geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo Adventure
Geo Adventure (ジオアドベンチャー, Jioadobenchā) is a platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Universal Interactive Studios, It is the first game in the Geo Adventure series. It was originally released in 1996 for the PlayStation and the Sega Saturn. later, it was ported to the Nintendo 64, MS-DOS, Game Boy and Microsoft Windows in 1997. It was also released for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live in 2008 and 2010. This was the first game to use the GeoBob Engine. Gameplay Geo Adventure is a platform game that is made up of different levels (realms), all connected together by hub worlds (homeworlds). The goal in each homeworld is to collect a certain amount of items, be it coins, tokens, or blue coins, in each realm in order to travel to the next homeworld. Most of the goals deal with getting the main character, Geo Guy. Each homeworld and its realms are progressively more difficult than the last. The first few realms are small fields with few ways to die, but they become harder later in the game. Many later levels focus on Geo Guy's ability to jump from platform to platform. Additionally, Geo Guy's slingshot used to vanquish enemies. Each homeworld contains an optional boss to defeat, except for the final homeworld where the boss is mandatory. Throughout the game Geo Guy's health is indicated by his head. When Geo Guy's head is full he is at full health. After taking a hit Geo Guy's head gets hurt, and with another hit, really hurt. Another hit and Geo Guy's head turns into a skeleton with only one hit left before the player loses one life. After all lives are lost the player must restart from the last save point. Save points are placed throughout each homeworld and are the locations of the tokens. Once the player gets a token behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. The player can beat bosses in some levels, the first is being Gree Guy, a evil character who is a rip-off to Geo Guy, After the player defeat him, Gree Guy goes to his ship and leaves. All the other bosses were in the other levels. Story Before the game begins, Gree Guy decides to kill Geo Guy, and Geo Guy is walking down the street in Hubtown (known as Hub City until Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy) and then Gree Guy came here to capture Jea, and Geo Guy needs to save Jea. More coming soon! Characters Geo Guy is the main character. He can find any coins, tokens and blue coins. Gree Guy is the main antagonist, who is evil and he is a rip-off to Geo Guy and kidnaps Jea. Development Geo Adventure began development in August 1995 after the release of Geo Shooter, During that time "Balls" was bankrupt, and WAY after Mark Cerny of Universal Interactive Studios (now the defunct Vivendi Games) got the licence from Sony Pictures Entertainment to use Geo's World characters. As "Balls" develops a video game that it was titled Geo Guy's Greatest Adventure and changed to Geo Adventure in March 1996. The tokens were originally going to be as a yellow ball, but the developers thought it was a bad idea because the "G" would blind in the ball. So, they change as just simply "G". The music for was composed by Stewart Copeland. Geo G. designed for the game. Beta The beta was shown to developers on March 2, 1996. More coming soon! Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2008, together with Geo Adventure 2 and Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live for Xbox 360 in North America on August 4, 2010. Reception Coming soon! Sequels and spin-offs Geo Adventure had a sequels Geo Adventure 2 ''in 1997, ''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy in 1998 and its spin-off Geo Quest to the Guest ''in 1999. A fourth game, planning to be the last game in the series, was originally planned to be released in 2000, but was later cancelled due to Universal Interactive's deal with "Balls" expired as it was announced the third game to be the last game in the series. Gallery Cover Arts dl8ukuxujf482sd670hn6rgivro4xm1.jpg|The PlayStation disc (The picture was made by Alerkina333. Please help Geosworld2011 and Jack299 by using the 1996 UIS logo instead of the 1997 UIS logo). 1pjusdohw34zmgv25hyodio0ix1nxj0.jpg|The N64 Box art (Another picture made by Alerkina333). Geo Adventure Playstation JP.jpg|PS1 Japanese Cover Geo Adventure Sega Saturn Cover NTSC.jpg|Sega Saturn Cover Art Geo Adventure PS1 cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation PAL cover Geo Adventure PS1 back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation back cover Geo Adventure PC cover NTSC.jpg|PC box art Geo Adventure PC disc NTSC.jpg|PC disc Trivia External links *[[w:c:geo-adventure:Geo Adventure|''Geo Adventure at the Geo Adventure Wiki]] *''Geo Adventure'' at Geo Universal Wiki Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure